Whispers In the Dark
by Syuveil
Summary: What was supposed to be the happiest day of her life quickly becomes a nightmare at the hands of an unknown assailant. Afterwards, will Sam be able to find comfort in the solace of a song?


Hello to everybody out there in cyberspace. OK, so I was sitting in bed around midnight and I could not fall asleep for the life of me. So I start reading some fanfic stories about Danny Phantom while listening to Skillet on the radio. I heard this song and thought it would make a good story. My first songfic, so here we go.

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the idea. Characters are Butch Hartman, and the song lyrics go to ****Skillet**

* * *

Samantha Manson was completely devastated. Her love was gone forever. Looking back on it now, it was almost funny how such a small little event could result in such tragedy.

Danny Fenton had died in her arms. And it was all because of something that was supposed to represent love and acknowledgement. It was all because…of a birthday present.

It was the eve of Sam's 16 birthday, and while she wasn't as excited and giggly about it like some other girls she knew (coughPaulinacough), Sam was still looking forward to it very much for one reason alone.

This was the day her boyfriend (it still felt weird to say that) Danny had promised to give her the greatest present she had ever received.

Even though Sam had protested at first, she gave in rather easily, because who doesn't want to receive presents on their special day?

There was a knock at her window, and there was only one person who could have accomplished that task.

Reviewing herself quickly in the mirror (she was dressed in black pants and a form-fitting purple blouse) Sam opened the window and suppressed a giggle as her white-haired caller stood there floating in midair, slightly bowed with his hand offered out to the young lady.

Trusting him completely, Sam accepted the invitation and stepped out of her bedroom window on the second story, knowing full well that He would be there to catch her.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Danny rose above the house-tops before setting off in a direction that only he fully knew.

Before she knew it, the couple had landed on the highest hill in Amity Park. The moon was shining brightly as Sam turned to see Danny Fenton, not Phantom, staring at her with his hands behind his back.

"Sam, I love you and I always have. Paulina was only a distraction to me at best, because I knew deep down that you were the one for me. I want to be with you forever, and I always will be; always there to love and protect you. You'll never be alone for as long as I love you."

"Danny, I lo-"She managed to see before being cut off.

"Not yet Sam; There's something I have to give you first."

As he began pulling her present from behind his back, she saw two flashes of silver. One came from Danny's hand where he held something small and precious. The other came from behind his back, as the knife flashed down and plunged deep in Danny's back.

He screamed in pain while she screamed in terror as the mugger tried to grab the present from his weakening hands. Danny had just enough energy to blast the stranger away with a ghost-ray before completely collapsing.

Sam began to cry hysterically as she cradled her loves head, the blood flowing freely from the wound in his back. The knife had punctured his lung and half of his heart.

"Sam, I want you to know. I lov…"

"Danny! Please don't leave me here! I love you too! Danny!"

The young girl was found sobbing uncontrollably over Danny's cold, lifeless body hours later. When he was taken away, Sam was found crying by herself, clutching a cheap little silver rose necklace, it glinting coldly in the early morning light.

One week later and Sam still had not gotten over all her feelings. The funeral had been the worst part. All of his friends and family were there, crying over such a great tragedy.

Even the ghosts that Danny had fought so many times had turned in huge numbers; all of them come to honor their greatest foe and hero.

Sam now lay on her bed in the middle of the night, her window flung wide open. That hurt too, because that is where she met him for their last fateful date.

Unable to sit there in silence any longer, Sam angrily rolled over and turned on the radio to a random channel. Anything was better than sitting alone in absolute silence without her love.

A song she knew quite well was playing. Whispers in the Dark, by Skillet.

_Despite the lies that you're making __Your love is mine for the taking _

_My love is __Just waiting __To turn your tears to roses_

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you__I will be the one that you run to _

_My love __is __A burning, consuming fire _

_No __You'll never be alone __When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars __Hear my whispers in the dark _

_No __You'll never be alone __When darkness comes you know I'm never far __Hear my whispers in the dark _

Sam leaned back and sighed. She had listened to this song before confessing her feelings to Danny, and it always brought her comfort then. She could almost hear Danny singing along with the lyrics now.

_You feel so lonely and ragged __You lay here broken and naked _

_My love is __Just waiting __To clothe you in crimson roses _

_I will be the one that's gonna find you __I will be the one that's gonna guide you _

_My love is __A burning, consuming fire_

_No __You'll never be alone __When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars __Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No __You'll never be alone __When darkness comes you know I'm never far __Hear my whispers in the dark_

Wait a minute. She could her Danny singing, in that slightly off-key tone he always had. She looked around and saw her ghost-boy floating above her bed.

"See Sam, it's like I told you. You'll never be alone, because I'll always love you. Even if that means going against time and death itself."

The two were found by her parents hugging and crying later that day.

* * *

Well, there's the end of that idea. Please comment if you feel like I could have done something better here. Your suggestion might make it into my next piece. And if it doesn't, your thoughts are still important to me. Wow, that sounded rehearsed. Need…sleep… 


End file.
